Silver of Sorrow
by SilentNecromancer
Summary: A few years after the marriage of James Carstairs and Theresa Gray their son, William, appears to be a curious child...but could that lead to dangers? Not to mention, Jem has lived longer than expected, but does that mean he has much longer?


Theresa Carstairs slumped in a chair across from where her husband, James Carstairs sat. His silver eyes met hers and he smiled. His smile was as lovely as always, but it appeared weak which caused her to wonder if he'd taken any of the _yin fen _today. It didn't matter at the moment though, he wasn't _that _weak.

His hand grasped hers, "Are you all right?"

She seemed startled then noticed she'd been contemplating instead of returning his smile, "Yes. I'm sorry; I was caught up in thought."

He sighed in relief, "As long as that's all I think I can relax."

"You worry too much, Jem." She said with a slight smile.

The door abruptly opened and a boy entered the room. He was seven years of age, slender, gray-blue eyes filled with curiosity, and his brown hair tousled. Church followed in close behind and placed himself next to Jem's chair.

"William, what is it?" Jem asked curiously.

"Uncle Will wanted to know if it was all right to take me to the library." The younger Will replied.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be. Is there a reason he needed to ask for permission?" Tessa said.

William flushed, "I just thought it would be best if you knew where I was, so he told me to check with you."

"Go ahead. Reading doesn't seem harmful; just don't let him get you out of the Institute. He has a tendency to visit The Devil's Tavern often." Jem warned with a teasing grin.

William nodded in understanding and his parents watched after him as he exited the room.

William Carstairs walked through the corridors of the London Institute. He couldn't remember the exact path back to the library, so this would give him some time to explore the Institute a little. His attention was mainly focused on the walls than anything else. They appeared to be decorated with markings which fascinated him.

His attention faded and he stopped in his tracks. He glanced to the right side of him and noticed the door was ajar. Failing to restrain himself he peered inside and knew instantly where he was. It was his father's room, couldn't be mistaken with the violin sitting atop a small table.

He looked around the corridor to make sure no one was around then slid the door open and entered the room. He closed the door behind him then ran his finger tips across the violin. He hesitated, maybe he would be a good musician like his father, then drew his hand back deciding now wasn't a time to figure it out.

He scanned the room when a lacquer box caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He approached the box and gently opened it. Inside was a thick layer of shining powder, a silvery mist rising and the scent was one of a mixture of sweet and spicy.

_What is this stuff?_ He thought and took a few grains from the box.

He examined it closely, the scent was pleasant to him and the appearance was mesmerizing. Abruptly the door began to open. He swiftly placed the lid over the box and glanced down at his hand. _What do I do with this? I don't want to be caught with it!_

Panic was rising and his face became hot. The door was slightly ajar when he lifted the powder to his face and the next moment he knew, the taste of the powder wasn't nearly as delightful as the scent, but not too horrible either.

"Master Carstairs?" Caroline, the temporary maid while Sophie was on a trip with Gideon; she looked at Will thoughtfully, her blue eyes narrowing, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

"I-I'm sorry." He said and hurriedly exited the room, ignoring her.

He seemed a little light-headed, but continued his path to the library. He found his way not too long later and pushed the door open.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Did you get lost?" Will Herondale, his namesake, asked when he arrived.

"Slightly, then Caroline was bothering me." He replied.

Will rolled his eyes, "She's bothersome. What did she want?"

"Questioning why I was in a specific location since she didn't expect anyone to be there." He avoided mentioning where he'd been.

Will apparently noticed and narrowed his eyes, "Specific location? Where would that be? And don't say nowhere, I'm not going to let you off the hook."

The younger hesitated. _It's just Uncle Will. He'll keep a secret if I ask, won't he? Surely he'll understand. _"I noticed the door to father's room was ajar and I decided to look around."

"Curiosity got the best of you? Anything interesting," His Uncle asked with a good-natured grin.

"I found a box, but that was the only thing interesting."

His Uncle's grin faltered and his face darkened, "You didn't touch the box, did you?"

"I-yes," He admitted.

Will looked worried, his eyes had widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once the younger fell into a fit of coughing. Will was startled and laid a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I'm alright." The younger assured him.

"Are you ill?" Will questioned then it dawned upon him, "William, tell me you didn't touch the contents inside of the box…"

"If I did," The younger questioned, fear jolting through him.

"Dear God, tell me you haven't! If you did touch it…you didn't taste it, did you?" Will seemed distraught.

"Uncle Will, you're frightening me." William said candidly.

"Answer the questions, please." Will pleaded.

"Yes, I tasted the powder. Caroline opened the door; I didn't want to be caught, so I swallowed the powder I was holding." He admitted.

His Uncle's face appeared to hold a mixture of fear, sorrow, and anger all at the same time. "Follow me William; we'll need to discuss this with your parents."

"But, what about the library? You can't tell them! Please!" He said, startled.

His Uncle ignored him and took a hold of his arm, guiding him to the dining room where his parents had been alone last time. When they arrived William saw the worried glances from his parents.

"What happened?" Jem asked.

"I'd ask you two to brace yourselves. You aren't going to like this." Will warned.

They seemed even more worried than previously and Will continued, "Your son apparently has a curious streak. He happened to get lost on his way to the library and found his way into Jem's room. His fascination was drawn to a specific box. Caroline frightened him and he'd been holding some powder in his hand then he swallowed it to keep from being caught."

The color drained from Tessa's face and she was embracing her son just as swiftly. Jem lowered his head, "I should've kept the door closed. It's my fault."

Will placed a hand on his _parabatai_'s shoulder, "Don't say that Jem, if anyone's at fault it's me for allowing him to wander off."

"No one's at fault. Don't blame yourselves. Everything happens for a reason." Tessa said, her eyes met with her son's.

His eyes were filled with sorrow, "I'm sorry. What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll be addicted. It only takes one time to need it to survive, but it will slowly kill you too." Jem said.

"You'll be fine sweetheart; your father has the same problem. He's still alive." Tessa reassured him and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"I don't want to die." He said and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"No one ever does." Tessa replied softly.

_Four months later_

Will's blue eyes met with Jem's silver ones. Will's face and clothing was covered in drying blood, his hair ruffled, and a frown etched upon his face. "What is it?" Jem inquired.

"It's…nothing. If those demons had come any closer they would've killed your son, just the shock and fear hasn't faded yet." Will replied.

Hours earlier they'd been walking around London simply to be away from the Institute for awhile when a group of three demons had attacked. They were weaker than the majority they'd encountered before, but they were still close to harming the Carstairs couple's son.

"Glad to know you care that much." Jem said with a slight smile.

"How could I not? He's like a nephew to me. You're my brother after all, Jem." Will replied.

"I-"Jem started to say something, but he was cut off when he fell into a fit of coughing, blood splayed onto his hands; his cane clattering to the ground.

"Jem," Will was startled. _This can't be happening, not when we're away from the Institute. _

Jem fell to the ground, blood was on his hands and chest, and he continued to violently cough. _His chest covered in blood too?_

"Jem, what the hell happened?" Will asked fiercely.

"The Iblis…it had a dagger…" Jem tried to explain, but it didn't make sense.

"It stabbed you. Damn it, Jem! You could've said something sooner. Don't you dare die on me," Will pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't have a choice any longer, Will, you and I both knew this would come some day. I lived longer than expected. Now the illness has caught me along with wounds. Will…tell Tessa I love her…even in the afterlife," Jem said softly.

"Jem, please," Will still pleaded as if it would save him.

"You'll be fine William. Take care of Tessa; I know you still love her. She'll need someone, take her as your wife." Jem said.

"I could never do that to you, Jem. I love you, you're my brother. I couldn't take Tessa from you!" He protested.

"You're my brother too and I love you Will, but I won't be here to comfort her. She'll need you. Promise me." He said.

"I-I promise." Will agreed.

Jem was silenced, his breath ended, his pulse gone, and his body had gone limp. Will stood up, still in tears. He lifted the deceased form of his best friend…his brother and carried him back to the Institute.

_Three years later_

William Carstairs sat on the ground, his fingers dancing around the stem and petals of a flower, and then he glanced at the girl sitting next to him. Her red-gold hair gleamed in the sunlight, her smile radiating, and her soft, hazel eyes resting on his face.

Skye Jameson was his best friend, a gentle being, one he should confide his secrets in, but he'd kept too many from her. "Skye, I need to talk to you about something." William began.

"William, if this about when your father took you to the Devil's Tavern again, I really don't want to hear the ending of that story." Skye said.

William laughed despite himself, "No, this isn't about that."

She eyed him curiously and his face fell into serious manner again, "I've kept a few secrets from you. You're my best friend and I thought you needed to know."

"How many have you kept a secret? I find it would be easier to say them one by one." She replied.

"Three. Firstly the reason my hair and eyes are silver, it's because when I was seven, I was a very curious child and slipped into my father's room when no one was around. I made the biggest mistake of my life that day, the temporary maid frightened me while I was examining some powder I found, and I swallowed it to keep myself from being frightened. It was apparently a drug I instantly became addicted to, without it I'll die. I'm still going to die, but slower than I would if I wasn't taking it." He explained.

Her hand rose to cover her mouth, then she lowered it, "That's horrible, William! Your curiosity never faded, but I must say it hasn't caused you that much trouble."

"No, it hasn't, luckily. The second my mother probably doesn't want me admitting, but she's expecting." He said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You'll finally have a sibling! My, that's exciting!" Skye said; a gleam of joy in her eyes.

"I've only waited for years," He chuckled, "Lastly…the man my mother's married to…he isn't my biological father."

"What? Who is he then?" Skye eyed him skeptically.

"The man she's married to is…Uncle Will. My father's dead." William whispered, a sorrowful ache grasping him once again.


End file.
